Blood Sweat and Precious Metal
by tmltml71
Summary: Do you really want to piss off the girl who knows how to copy, changed and use Cybertronian hacking software?  This is the same girl who knows how to easily kill, dismantle and reassemble alien robots from a now destroyed planet.
1. One

**It takes place after Transformers: Dark of the Moon. This is my first story on so…**

**I don't own any part of the Transformers franchise. All copyrights and trademarks o to their respective owners. I do however own my original characters.**

* * *

><p>"You want me to what?" I screamed at Lenox.<p>

"Now, Kat calm do-"

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down! I've done nothing, but what you've asked and your sending me to base to deal with the Wreckers!"

"What is your problem?"

"The Wreckers are fucking assholes."

"Now they're not that bad." Kim said walking up to us.

I sent a glare at her. "Shut your pretender ass up before I send a few sabot rounds into your pretty little face." I warned her.

"I'll go with her." She said to Lenox.

"I'm not going to the fucking launch pad to work with a bunch of NASA geeks."

"Epps is there." Lennox pointed out.

"And?"

"He's not a NASA geek." Kim said.

"He fucking is now." I said. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave Lenox a look telling him that if he wanted me to go he was going to have to force me.

All of a sudden, Kim's cool metal tendrils wrapped around my arms and my legs, and she started dragging me.

"You alien robot bitch! I will dismantle your ass!" I tried to thrash about, but I was only giving myself bruises.

"Sure sure." I could her the sarcasm even in her hiss like voice. She threw me into Sideswipe.

"You're in on this?" I asked him. "I helped Ratchet do a little body work on you and you help ship me off to the Wreckers? Sideswipe how could you?"

He simply revved his engine.

I rolled my eyes and slumped into my seat. Thanks to Sideswipe speeding down the road and weaving agilely between other cars, it only took three hours. Kim was like Jazz used to be and extremely into urban culture. She had been yapping my ear off the entire time.

I was staring at all of the cars around me when we were approaching the base. _'That is bad ass.' _I thought as a Jag road beside us. The I noticed the hood ornament. "Shit!"

"Decepticon." Kim said.

"Are we-"

"No." I answered her. I'd read every file and had overheard every conversation I could and couldn't recall one thing about keeping a deception around. If you've ever watched Suits you've seen the guy who can read, understand and retain any bit of information that is thrown his way. I'm the same way, so me not knowing about this was not good.

"Sideswipe!" I screamed. He made a hard turn and swung his back end around throwing me out. I hit the ground and made a dash for the gates. I grabbed my phone and called Epps.

"S'up Russia?" He answered.

"Decepticon."

"Where?"

"Just left the base. How the hell did you miss this?"

"Has it been engaged?"

"Sideswipe went after it. I'm not sure if they're battling or if Sideswipe is just tailing him, and I'm assuming Kimiko went with him."

"I'm sending the wreckers." He said. Just a few moments later they came flying and the gates opened. Epps was right behind them in a NASA jeep. He was seriously picking me up. He stopped, and I hopped in. He handed me the deadliest weapon you could give me personally—binoculars. I was not the best shot, but from what Ratchet had taught me, observations of the autobots and decepticon courses and the files that Simmons stole from sector seven (and a few that I stole by hacking their network), I could find the easiest target and weakness on any decepticon.

"Fuck!" I swore.

"Ah hell! What is this shit? You said there was one."

"Where did the second one come from?" I looked at it in the binoculars. There were two decepticons. One was being ripped to pieces by the wreckers and the other was battling Sideswipe and Kim was trying to do a little damage control.

"Its spark is right behind that bumper across his chest, but it's about six inches to the left."

"Do you think I can hit it?"

"Probably. If not Sideswipe can stab it real quick, but for you to hit it he can't be in the way."

"Good thing I'm a damn good shot." He said.

Just as he had the shot lined up, Sideswipe shoved his sword threw the decepticon's chest an pulled up wards, effectively killing it.

"What the fuck is this shit?" I screamed.

"Aye, it the Russian bitch." One of the Wreckers called.

"Blow me." I retorted walking over to on of dead deception's body. I stepped onto it and looked into its chest. "I want it transported back to DC." I said. "I'll see what Ratchet and I can pull from him. I've still got a few tricks that I picked up from Wheel Jack."

"Girl, you can not be serious." Epps said. "The thing just died and you've already got plans for it?"

"Ratchet can help me dismantle it for my latest project. The wreckers can come back to DC with me. I'll bang your dents out there."

"We have to be here incase any more autobots arrive here on earth."

"I think it'll be just fine." I said.

"Since you're making all of these plans, how are you getting the authority to do this?"

"Clearance mother fucker!" I said holding up my pass.

"They gave you clearance to do this shit?"

"Epps, think about it."

"Do you really want to piss of the girl who knows how to copy, changed and use cybertronian hacking software? This is the same girl who knows how to easily kill, dismantle and reassemble alien robots from a now destroyed planet?"

"Fine I get it." He said. "Never gave me this kind of fucking clearance, and I got my ass shot at."

"Quit bitching, and let's get these fuckers out of here. I'm calling Lenox." I pulled out my phone and dialed the number of the base. the number you have reached had be dis-" I entered the pass code. It rang. "You've reached the depar-"

"Cut the shit. It's Yekaterina. Get me Lennox."

"Miss-"

"I've got two burnt out sparks here in front of me. Now get me Lennox."

"Hold on." The guy said.

"Lennox." He answered.

"I've got a couple of dead cons here." I said.

"What happened?"

"It came from the base. I don't know what for. I'll figure it out later, but we'll need to fly back."

"Alright have you done the body work?"

"No. They can come back but if the base is infiltrated again it would be smart for them to stay behind."

"Yeah leave them. You come back."

"Send me a plane."

"You got it."

"Can you extract the intel it was carrying?" Lenox asked as soon as the dead robot's corpse was set down on the tarmac.

"In case you weren't fucking paying attention, the two autobots who were helping me died, and I haven't finished the device because I've been pounding out dents."

"We need to figure it out."

"Have we had any signs that the deceptions were getting ready to mobilize?"

"No." Optimus spoke up.

"Are we sure it's not just rouge deceptions? I mean we have killed their leaders and most of them. There's still a chance that they're trying avenge Megatron and the Fallen."

"But why would they go to base and not do anything? Why wouldn't they just come here?" I asked, the soldier who had spoken up.

"Maybe it was a scouting mission. They were trying to figure out where we were." He said.

"There's a slight chance, but with deceptions it's safer to imagine the worst. Someone needs to keep an eye on the situation. I've got projects to work on." I said.

"Kat, where do you think you're going?" Lenox asked.

"I am not a soldier. I don't fight and I am not a strategist. I am an inventor, a techy, a analyst and mechanic, so I am going to do exactly that—invent, analyze, using tech, and then maybe I'll go and start doing body work." I snapped, walking away.


	2. Two

**It takes place after Transformers: Dark of the Moon. This is my first story on so…**

**I don't own any part of the Transformers franchise. All copyrights and trademarks o to their respective owners. I do however own my original characters.**

* * *

><p>"KOVY!" Epps shouted, scaring the fuck out of me. I dropped the nano chip I was working on out of view of the microscope.<p>

"Fuck." I swore. The damn things were impossible to find. I would have to create a new one. I had modified them to do the tasks needed for project holoform. "Вы мудак!" I shouted at Epps, when he stepped into my lab.

"You asshole!" I clarified. There is a buzzer for a reason."

"It's a waste of money, considering that you never use it." He said.

"First off, how the fuck am I supposed to buzz my self?"

"You know what I mean. We buzz you don't answer."

"Secondly, what do you want? Before I kick your fucking ass for scaring the shit out of me causing me to lose a very important nano chip."

"There's a call for you on the base phone."

"I lost weeks worth of work for a phone call?"

"I think you're gonna be real interested in this one." He said.

"Patch it through. If this as important as you say it is, I want this line encrypted." I said. I sat down in my rolling chair and pushed off of the table, where I was working on the nano chip across the room to my desk. It was just a desk. There was a computer, a phone, and a bunch of folders and dividers on one part. On the other part there was a drafting desk.

I looked at Epps who gave me the thumbs up. "Yekaterina Kovalek." I answered.

"Хотите ли вы сказать мне, что вы действительно делаете со своей жизнью?" **_(Do you want to tell me what you're really doing with your life?)_**

"Я работаю на правительство Соединенных Штатов пытается бороться с наркобаронами результате чего тяжелые наркотики ядра из Мексики и Колумбии. Вы знаете это." **_(I'm working for the United States government trying to crack down on the drug lords bringing hard core drugs in from Mexico and Columbia. You __know __this__.)_**

"Екатерина, я пятнадцать не глупы, и я, хотя я принята, я все еще твоя сестра, так что вы можете сказать мне правду, или я могу ждать за пределами вашей квартиры в этой совершенно новой блестящей желтой корвет." ** _(Yekaterina, I am fifteen not stupid, and I even though I am adopted, I am still your sister, so you can tell me the truth, or I can wait outside your apartment in this brand new shiny gold corvette.)_**

"Alyonka, what the fuck are you talking about? What corvette? Fuck, you can't even drive."

"Я думаю, вы забываете что-то. Ой, что это правильно. Вы забываете, что я не говорю по английски и не имеют понятия, что пошел на хуй только что сказал." **_(I think you're forgetting something. Oh that's right. You're forgetting that I don't speak English and have no clue what the fuck you just said.)_**

"Какого черта ты говоришь?" **_(__What __the __hell __are __you __talking __about?__)_**

"Я говорю о желтой автомобиль, который держал за мной вокруг сегодня. Сначала я думал, что я сталкера или что-то и что он собирается меня изнасиловать, но потом я заметил кое-что. Машине не было водителя! Так что я побежал . Конечно, вещь хранится folloowing. Некоторые, как я заканчивал тем, внутри него, принимая на заброшенном складе, где она превратилась в гигантский робот-гуманоид право передо мной и начал настаивать на встречи с вами. Теперь Вы можете сказать мне, правда, или вы можете держать на лжи." **_(I'm talking about the gold car that kept following me around today. At first I thought I had a stalker or something and that he was going to rape me, but then I noticed something. The car had no driver! So I ran. Of course the thign kept following. Some how I ended up inside of it, taking to an abandoned warehouse, where it turned into a giant humanoid robot right in front of me and started insisting on seeing you. Now you can either tell me the truth, or you can keep on lying.)_**

"Есть ли какие-либо необычные отметины на машине?" **_(__Are __there __any __unusual __markings __on __the __car__?) _**I asked.

"Да, эмблема на руле." ** _(Yeah, an emblem on the steering wheel.)_**

"Неужели это угловые и заостренный?" **_(Is it really angular and pointy?)_**

"Нет" **_(__No__.)_**

"Вот то, что ты мне нужен, чтобы сделать. Мне нужно, чтобы пойти и получить все, что нужно, чтобы скрыть на некоторое время и остаться в том, что склад. Вы по-прежнему носить это ожерелье я вас за тринадцатый день рождения?" **_(Here's what I need you to do. I need you to go and get everything you need to hide out for a while and stay in that warehouse. Are you still wearing that necklace I got you for your thirteenth birthday?)_**

"Я никогда не выйти из него."** _(__I__never__take__it__off__.)_**

"Хорошо. Не теряйте его." **_(__Good__. __Don__'__t__lose__it__.)_**

"В чем дело?" **_(__What__'__s __going __on__?)_**

"Ничего не нужно беспокоиться о только пока. Просто врать мама и папа. Сделать убедительным и они не могут видеть бросил ее." **_(Nothing you need to worry about just yet. Just lie to mom and dad. Make it convincing and they can't see threw it.)_**

"Вы получили это." **_(You got it.)_**

"Что ты собираешься делать?" **_(What are you going to do?)_**

"Я собираюсь окружить несколько друзей и получить этот беспорядок разобрались." **_(__I__'__m __going __to __round __up __a __few __friends __and __get __this __mess __sorted __out__.)_**

"ВС стрикер." **_(__Sunstreaker__.)_**

"Что?" **_(__What__?)_**

"Он сказал, что его зовут ВС стрикер". **_(He said his name is sun streaker.) _**She said before hanging up.

I ran out of my lab into the rec hall where Epps and Lennox were sitting. I walked over.

"Have a nice chat with your sister?" Epps asked.

"We have to go to Russia." I said.

"Russia?" Lennox asked.

"We?" That was Epps.

"I guess we've got another autobot and the only way he could think to get ot us was through my sister."

"When?"

"Now! I am not letting my little sister be put in danger because there is a giant alien robot who is just waiting to get attacked."

"We?" Epps asked again.

"We as in the autobots and most of nest."

"That's a pretty tall order."

"Think about it. What if this bot knows something? Then the decepticons are sure to go after him. If the intel is that important to the decepticons then they really shouldn't get their hands on it."

"I'm going ot agree with Russia on this one." Epps said. That was a really good thing. Lennox trusted Epps opinion.

"We're going to Russia." Lenox said.

"Go tell the bots. I'll go get it approved."

"The wreckers are staying behind just in case."

"Got it." I started running through the base looking for the autobots. Ratchet was trying to fix Bee's voice (again), Ironhide was doing a little target practice. Sideswipe rolled over.

"Why are you running around like... What is it that you humans like to say?"

"Like a bat out of hell, like a chicken with its head cut off? Sides, I'd love to help you with your phrases, but I'm busy." I said.

"Well you're lucky. You happen to have the best autobot here to help." He said.

"I can't find everybody if I can't see past YOUR ENORMOUS EGO!" I said.

"Here. I'm way faster than you." He put his hand on the ground.

"I walked on."

"Let's go."

We found everyone and were all gathered in the autobots' hanger.

"Alright crew, we've got a possible autobot in Russia. Our mission is to recover him and gt him here to base. He has contacted us through Kat's sister. We have a name, Sunstreaker."

All of the bots turned to Sideswipe after Lennox's last statement.

"Side-" Optimus started.

"What you know him?" Epps asked.

"It's my twin. " Side said.


	3. Three

**It takes place after Transformers: Dark of the Moon. This is my first story on so…**

**I don't own any part of the Transformers franchise. All copyrights and trademarks o to their respective owners. I do however own my original characters.**

* * *

><p>I rose from my seat and started pacing in front of the soldiers. They would either turn their heads to watch or continue to stare straight ahead as I walked pass.<p>

"Yek-" Lennox started.

"No. I will not calm down. My sister has indirectly been brought into this. I have done nothing, but lie to her for the past few years. I don't care if she's with Sides' brother. What if they get attacked, and she's killed before he can do anything to stop it?"

I continued pacing. I walked around the large aircraft. I was walking past Ironhide, but before I had a chance to. His door shot open and I ran into it.

"Frag! Hide!"

"Man, she's even swearing like them." One of the soldiers called.

"Get in." Hide said through his radio voice. I stepped up in the truck, but before I sat down, I raised my hand over the hood and flipped off the soldiers. It was directed at who ever had made the comment about me talking like the bots.

I sat down and shut the door. I ran my fingers over his dash . "So Hide, how are you feeling? Have you had any major glitches, loss of functions, a-"

"How did you do it?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"How did you bring me back?" He asked.

"There was this bot that taught me about cybertronian weaponry, he explained to me how some weapons could be taken apart and put back to gather with backwards parts, effectively reversing the effect of the weapon."

"You reversed the rust cannon?"

"Yes, and Optimus fired it."

"What happened to it?"

"Destroyed. Optimus didn't like the power it possessed."

"I see... It's a shame. I would've liked to seen how it worked."

"I'll give you the gist of it later." I said.

"He's hurt you know?"

"Huh?"

"Sides. He's hurt that you don't trust his brother enough to protect your sister."

"It's not that I don't trust Sunstreaker. I don't trust anyone at first. It's my sister. We may not be bonded by blood, but she's one of very few that I consider my family. My adoptive parent are my parents, but I don't have that same love f"

"He and his brother are close. They're twins. Just like Mudflap and Skids they share a wave link, although they're far less infuriating. They're still infuriating, just to be clear." He said.

I laughed.

"He's your guardian. He wants you to trust him and he trusts Sunny."

"My guardian?"

"You were unaware? " He asked.

"Da." I answered.

He cycled his vents in a huff. "Slag. Sides is going to have my aft for telling you." He grumbled.

"Don't worry, Hide. I won't say anything." I said, patting his dash.

"Good. Thank you."

"For?"

"Bringing me back." He answered.

"I always saw you as a father figure in a way. It really hurt when Sentinel turned you to rust."

"In a way, I see you as my own sparkling. I know Ratchet and Optimus see you in the same way." He said.

"So you're like my... honorary mech creator?" I asked my accent thickening as I spoke.

"You'd give me the honor?" He was surprised.

"It's not like I actually have a dad. I have an adopted mother and adoptive step father."

"I'd be proud to call you my honorary sparkling." He said.

I rubbed his dash. "Love you Hide."

"Uh... That's not something I'd expect you to say."

"Let me guess I just seem so emotionless."

"I wouldn't say that you show emotions, but only certain ones."

"Well there's no need to tell anyone I'm a softy. Only you and Bee have seen this side of me, oh and Lenox."

"Lenox?"

"Yes. He's like an older brother."

"I see. We should be making our decent soon. I'll let you go." He opened the door.

I hopped out and patted the hood. I walked over to Sides. He remained quiet. I checked the door. It was unlocked. I sat down. I just leaned back into the seat. It softened and contorted to fit my body. "Thanks Sides." I said.

He stayed quiet. "Tell me about your brother." I said.

He didn't say anything. I wasn't sure how to really handle the situation, so I just started talking about my sister. "My sister is fifteen. Her name is Alyonka. She's smart, not like my kind of smart, but she's above average. She's very intuitive. She relies on her gut instinct in the same way I rely on logic. We look like blood sisters. She's blonde, just as short as me. She's a lot better with human interactions than I am. She loves to push people until they break."

"I bet Sunny is just having the time of his life." Sides said sarcastically. Finally I had him talking.

"Sunny isn't the most patient, I guess."

"No. He's very driven. He wants nothing more than to be the best. He's extremely egotistical."

"That sounds like someone else I know." I said.

"Fine, more so than me. He's rather... ruthless. He doesn't exactly like humans, but he'll protect them none the less."

"So you're saying Aly will drive him crazy?"

"Let's hope he doesn't pull his own spark out." The car rumbled with Sides' chuckle.

"So Sunstreker is a gold corvette." I said in a conversational tone.

"Yeah."

"Just like you, but painted gold. I wonder where he found the picture at."

"We're the same. We're always the same, except for color."

"I was thinking that pretty soon we could look up an upgrade for you."

His engine purred.

I chuckled. "You like that huh?"

"Yes."

"I was thinking about a Lamborghini."

This time he snarled. "You could do silver again, and Sunny could do gold, or you could do red. Sunny can be yellow or something."

The pilot spoke over the intercom. We were landing. I went to get out, but Sideswipe shut the door and buckled me in.

"Kat!" Lenox called.

"Sides isn't letting me go." I said, laughing. A few of the soldiers looked over surprised. I never really laughed unless it was at some one else's expense. I could feel the excitement radiating off of him.

"Excited much?"

"I can ask you the same."

"You're practically humming." I said.

"I can feel him. He's clamping down on his end of the bond as of right now, but I can feel him."

"I'm home." I said.

"Huh?"

"America is great, but Russia is home. I don't necessarily know what exactly it is that makes me feel so right here. It's probably just the familiarity of the place, but I feel happier when I'm in Russia."

"Is that why your legs is shaking with anticipation?"

"Yeah."


	4. Four

**It takes place after Transformers: Dark of the Moon. This is my first story on so…**

**I don't own any part of the Transformers franchise. All copyrights and trademarks o to their respective owners. I do however own my original characters.**

* * *

><p>I was sitting inside Ironhide, my leg shaking like crazy. I was excited. There weren't too many things that could get me riled up, but my sister was one of them.<p>

"До каких пор?" **_(How much longer?) _**I whined like a small child.

"Quit whining." He said.

"You don't even know what I said."

Then the lights on Hide's dash dimmed a little as he looked up the translation of my words. "As I said before, quit whining."

"Богом проклятый Интернет." **_(God damned internet.) _**I grumbled.

"We were going to let you ride with Sides, but knowing the twins, they'll probably start wrestling as soon as they see each other. They've been apart for stellar cycles."

"I'll probably hug Aly to death when I see her." I said.

"How are we approaching your sister?" He asked.

I pulled out my phone and sent her a text message. I got her reply and started to crack up. "Бог, я люблю ее." **_(God I love her.)_**

The lights in Hide's dash dimmed again. "I'm lost."

"She has flares."

"Why in the world would she posses flares although it's good planning on her part?"

"I'm not sure why she felt the need to tell me that. She just grabbed them. She doesn't think things through. It felt right, so she bought them. She told me that if she has to spend another day with 'этот горький робота и его чертовски скулить', which translates to this bitter robot and his fucking bitching that she was going to use them to kill me since he used her to contact us."

We pulled up to a large warehouse. It was long abandoned and in the middle of fucking no where. A gold corvette drove out of the large opening. "Sunstreaker?" I asked.

Sides came flying past Hide and quickly transformed, tackling his brother who had transformed just in the nick of time. The wrestling began.

"Sunstreaker." Hide said. "Idiots." He murmured. The twins were about a foot ball field away from the'r starting place.

"Let them have their fu-" I saw my sister poke her head out from around the wall. I hopped out of Hide and ran over to her. "ALY!" I screeched, latching on to her. She hugged me back eagerly. I held her at arms length and looked at her. She was taller than me.

"Выход растет!" **_(Quit growing!) _**I exclaimed.

She laughed. "Теперь вы знаете, что не может произойти. Может быть, вы делаете. Вы? И если вы это сделаете, это будет болезненно, потому что я предпочел бы вы просто признать, что у вас мало." **_(Now you know that can't happen. Maybe you do . Do you? And if you do, will it be painful, because I'd rather you'd just accept that you're short.)_**

"Why do I love you again?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow at me. I smirked. That cause her to sour and glare at me.

I grabbed her by her arm and dragged her over to where Will was with a few of the guys. They weren't to concerned with a decepticon being around. There was nothing. None a single scan by any bot showed any hint of decepticon activity.

Aly grabbed my elbow and pulled out a tablet pc. "Ты хотел ее видеть, а здесь она есть." **_(You wanted to see her, well here she is.) _**She said, dropping it on the ground. It landed the tablet quickly transformed.

It was small as expected. It had six basic legs and a few smaller ones with attachments and such.

"I am the Professor." He said. He had a German accent. He crawled up my leg onto my shoulder. "You are the inventor, no?"

"I am."

"I was Wheel Jack's apprentice. I'm looking foreward to seeing what we can come up with."

"I like you."

"Он жутко маленький ублюдок." **_(He's a creepy little bastard.) _**Aly said.

"Познакомьтесь Железный скрывать." **_(Meet Ironhide.) _**I said, gesturing to Hide's alt form.

"Как вы это говорите по-английски?" **_(How do you say it in English?) _**She asked.

"Ironhide."

"Ironhide." She repeated. The name sounded awkward coming out of her mouth.

I walked over to Arcee the last of the femme bots. "Arcee." She repeated the name.

"Это трудно." ** _(This is difficult.)_**

"Это становится легче." **_(__It __gets __easier__.) _**I reassured her.

"Вам легко говорить. Ваши родители начали учить вас английски, когда вы родились." **_(__Easy __for __you __to __say__. __Your parents started teaching you English when you were born.) _**She huffed.

I went down the line. Dino, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jolt. I turned to the two wrestling brothers. They were speaking in cybertronian, but I could make out certain words, such as slag, aft, frag and every word based on those three.

"Серебра один брат ВС стрикер это?" **_(The silver one is Sunstreaker's brother?) _**She asked.

"Da. This," I gestured to Optimus. "Is Optimus Prime."

She looked at the semi with respect.

"Optimus, this is Alyonka." I said. I heard the first hiss and click of a transformation and watched in awe, just like I did, when I first saw the autobot leader.

My sister gripped my hand and watched in amazement. The small bot on my shoulder let out a 'wow'. Optimus towered over us and then leaned down to face us eye to optic. I felt my sisters grip loosen and looked over just in time to see my sister start to fall. I grabbed her and carefully laid her down on the ground.

I heard Ratchet transform. I looked over, and he ran a few scans.

"She's overwhelmed. It happens every once and a while." I said. Professor crawled down off of my shoulder and back into the warehouse. He came back out with a bottle of water. I looked over at Hide.

Optimus seemed to get what I was thinking. "Ironhide, please seperate the two." He said.

He transformed and went to control Sunny and Sides. Ratchet went with him. I noticed what was in his hand.

"You brought the wrench?" I asked.

"I figured, that I'd need it." He said, before walking over to the twins.

I looked at the rest of them. "Well go on. You don't have to stay in your alt forms." I said. They all transformed. I waved over Lennox. He came over and kneeled down next to Aly.

A few seconds later she started to come too and Professr took the bottle and dumped it on her. She shot up.

She looked at me and then at Lennox. "Черт." **_(Damn.) _**She said. I rolled my eyes and smacked her upside her head.

"Я просто хочу сказать." ** _(I'm just saying.)_**

"Женат, имеет ребенка, и слишком стар для вас." **_(Married with a kid, and too old for you.)_**

She raised her hands in defeat. "Я просто обращаю внимание на том, что он привлекательный мужчина." **_(I was just pointing out that he is an attractive man.)_**

"Ты идиот." **_(You're an idiot)_**

"Так кто же он?" **_(So who is he?)_**

"Это подполковник Уильям Леннокс." **_(This is Lieutenant Colonel William Lennox.) _**I introduced.

"Ничего себе. Основные названия там." ** _(Wow. Major titles there.) _**She said, starting to get up.

"Lennox, this is Alyonka."

"Hi." He said.

She noticed the bots, who were all watching her gauging her reaction. "Святое дерьмо!" **_(Holy shit!)_** She said. She then turned red. "Я не могу поверить, что я просто потерял сознание." _(**I can't believe that I just passed out.)**_

I laughed. She punched me in the arm. That only made me laugh harder.

"Optimus, you can talk to her now." I said.

He leaned down. Once again here were eye to optic with the Autobot leader.

"Hello Alyonka. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots." He introduced himself.

"She doesn't speak any English, except for the few phrases I taught her." I turned to Aly. "Привет Аленка. Я Оптимус Прайм, лидер автоботов." I translated for her.

"We're an advanced species of robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"Мы передовых видов роботов организмы с планеты Кибертрон."

"We mean no harm to you or any other human."

"Мы имеем в виду ничего плохого с вами или любым другим человеком."

"I wanted to thank you for helping Sunstreaker contact us."

"Я хотел бы поблагодарить Вас за помощь Sunstreaker свяжитесь с нами."

"Пожалуйста." **_(You're welcome.) _**She said, timidly.

Optimus looked at Lennox, who gave him a nod.

"We feel that it would be safer for you to come live on base with us. Now that you have associated yourself with us there is the possibility that our foe the decepticons, although few in numbers may target you. Freedom is your right, and we will not force you to go."

"Мы считаем, что было бы безопаснее, чтобы вы пришли жить на базу вместе с нами. Теперь, когда вы сами связаны с нами, существует возможность того, что наш враг десептиконов, хотя мало в цифрах могут быть направлены на вас. Свобода это ваше право, и мы не заставит вас пойти."

She looked shocked and she started to fight with the part of her brain that was being practical and the part telling her to just go with it. "Я пойду. Он чувствует себя хорошо. Плюс, я доберусь до раздражать ад из моей сестрой." _(I'll go. It feels right. Plus, I'll get to annoy the hell out of my sister.)_

I groaned. When she wanted to Aly could drive me crazy. One time I actually made chloroform to knock her out, cause I was that irritated. "She coming home with us." I said. Optimus raised an optic ridge. "She's gonna get on my nerves at some point for fun." I explained.

"Как мы собираемся пройти мама и папа?" **_(How are we going to get past Mom and Dad?)_**

"У меня есть идея." **_(I've got an idea.)_**


	5. Five

I sat in the driver's seat of Bee, as we drove to my adoptive parent's house. I kept one hand on the wheel, but kept my arm was slack.

"You know what we should do, while we're in Europe? " I said to Bee.

"_Whaaaaaat?_" He asked in the minion voice (the little yellow things from Despicable Me).

"Well, I told Sides he could upgrade, so I have to look that up first, unless we actually go to Italy. That's not the point though. You have all been stressed, which isn't good for your mental state which can affect your ability to process and make decisions. We really can't afford any major slip ups since we aren't sure what the deceptions are trying to do. "

"_Out with it!_"

"We should go to Germany for a day and you can drive the autobahn."

The lights in his dash dimmed as he looked up the famed German roadway system.

"No speed limit in some parts."

"_I have a need, a need for speed._" His radio blasted, before he revved his engine obnoxiously.

"I bet you do." I said.

"Ты уверен, что ваш план будет работать?" **_(Are you sure your plan is going to work?) _**Aly asked from the passenger's side. She was gripping the door handle especially tight.

I rubbed small circles on the steering wheel with my thumb. When I was sure no one was paying attention, I leaned over and pried her hand off of the grip. She looked at me. "Он может чувствовать это. Я знаю, у вас мертвой хваткой. Помните, когда вы сломали руку? " **_(He can feel that. I know you have a death grip. Remember when you broke my hand?)_**

She laughed.

"Он может чувствовать это. Я знаю, у вас мертвой хваткой. Помните, когда вы сломали руку?" ** _(It's not funny! I had to get a fucking cast! I couldn't work on jack shit for weeks.)_**

I made sure my hand was on the wheel again and looked forward. We pulled into the driveway of my parents' house. I walked in and was instantly greeted by my mother. "Мой Екатерина " **_(My Yekaterina.) _**She said hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back.

My stepfather (Igor) looked over at me and I shook his hand. We weren't close at all. I was awkward when it came to people that I don't know so I never took the time to actually know him. He was the same way, so he never put any effort it either. It was fine with me.

"Я делаю ужин." **_(I'm making dinner.) _** My mom said. "Ваши фавориты." **_(__Your __favorites__.)_**

"Аленка, где ты был?" **_(Alyonka where have you been?) _**My stepdad said noticing her standing there.

"Это была моя вина. Я видел, как она ходит с ее друзьями и взял ее с собой. Я здесь для работы. "** _(That was my fault. I saw her walking with her friends and took her with me. I'm here for work.) _**I lied smoothly.

Lying was easy for me, because in essence I wasn't lying. I manipulated the truth until it fit my needs. Aly was walking, just inside a warehouse. She was with her friends. Professor and Sunny (even if he won't admit it) were her friends, and she was with them. I did introduce her to my friends, and I was there for work.

"Ну следующий раз позвонить." **_(Well next time call.) _**He said. He walked into the living room and sat down in his chair. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. My mom went back too cooking and we chatted. I got up after fifteen minutes and walked to my room. It was still the same. When I took major vacations they usually consisted of three days in Canada and a trip home.

My gadgets and ideas were all over the place. I picked a few of them up and determined they were decent, so I shove them into my bag. Some were almost done, so I finished them to the best of my abilities. Aly walked into my room and leaned against the door frame.

"Что именно вы делаете для американского правительства? "** _(__What __exactly __do __you __do __for __the __American __Government__?)_**

"Дизайн и построить все что угодно. Трекеры, оружие, усовершенствования существующих технологий, компьютерное программирование и взлома. Такого рода вещи. То, что я работаю наклассифицируются выше совершенно секретно так что вы не можете сказать, кто-нибудь вообще. Я также помогает восстанавливать и создавать новые инструменты и такие для вы знаете, что." **_(Design and build all kinds of things. Trackers, weapons, enhancements to current technology, computer programming and hacking. That kind of thing. The things I work on are classified above top secret so you cannot tell anyone at all. I also help repair and create new tools and such for the you know what's.)_**

"У вас есть лаборатории? " **_(__Do __you __have __a __lab__?)_**

" Да. Я покажу ей лет, как только мы получим на базу." **_(Yes. I'll show it to yo once we get to base.)_**

"Ужин сделано." **_(Dinner is done.) _**She said. I got up and followed her down to the kitchen. I kept up my lies and we ate happily.

"Так что эта новая школа в округе Колумбия. Это очень эксклюзивный, и они пусть только в тех, которые они считают, что они могли бы действительно сделать из лидера. Это в ведении правительства. Он подготавливает все его студентов, чтобы они могли в будущем станут лидерами мира, будь то в политике, гуманитарной, военной, ни в математике и естественным наукам." _**(So, there is this new school in DC. It's very exclusive and they only let in those that they believe that they could truly make a leader out of. It's run by the government. It preps all of its students so that they can be future world leaders, whether it is in politics, humanitarianism, the military, or in math and science.) **_I said.

"Это очень впечатляет." **_(__That__'__s __very __impressive__.)_**

"Они принимают студентов со всего мира." **_(They accept students from all over the world)_**

"Что ты клонишь? " **_(__What __are __you __getting __at__?) _**Igor asked me.

"Я просто подумала, что, может быть, Али смог присутствовать, если она хочет." **_(I was just thinking that maybe Aly could attend if she wanted to.) _**I looked up at Aly.

She knew that was how she was coming to base with me. She nodded. "О, мой бог ты серьезно? Это так здорово. Я не могу поверить, что я могу поехать в Америку с моей сестрой!" **_(Oh my god are you serious? This is so cool. I can't believe that I can go to America with my sister!) _**She started getting excited. She never said anything specifically about the school. I think her excitement was real the reason for it not so much.

"Абсолютно нет!" **_(Absolutely not!) _**Igor bellowed.

I expected his reaction and was prepared. So was Aly. She put on her best disappointed face.

"Игорь, это прекрасная возможность. Отвергая было бы просто нелепо. Это будет подготовить ее к очень хорошую работу, который будет определять ее, в финансовом отношении. Это счет свободной для вас." **_(__Igor__, __it__'__s__a__wonderful__opportunity__. __Rejecting it would just be ludicrous. It'll prepare her for a extremely good job that would set her up financially. It's expense free to you too.)_**

"Как же так?" **_(How so?)_**

"Из-за моей помощи с получением школу, финансируемую и открыты, они предложили Али полную стипендию, как благодарить тебя ко мне." **_(Due to my help with getting the school funded and open, they offered Aly a full scholarship as a thank you to me.)_**

"Она будет нужна виза и паспорт. Ах она будет нужна новая одежда." _(She'll need a visa and a passport. Oh she'll need new clothes.) _My mother started listing. She wanted Aly to go. More importantly. She wanted to go out and about and go shopping.

"Кто бы смотреть на нее? Конечно, не вы. Ты все еще ребенок самостоятельно. Я не позволю ей жить в общежитии какие-то странные." **_(Who would watch her? Certainly not you. You're still a child yourself. I __won__'__t __let __her __live __in __some __strange __dormitory__.)_**

"Я жил самостоятельно в Америке, поскольку мне было пятнадцать лет. Я могу управлять, чтобы заботиться о ней. У меня есть место, чтобы жить, продукты питания и деньги. Я могу рассказать обо всем." **_(I have lived independently in America since I was fifteen. I can manage to take care of her. I have a place to live, food, and money. I can cover everything.)_**

"Это не безопасно." **_(It's not safe.) _**He said.

"Я живу на военную базу. Я окружен солдатами квалифицирован, чтобы защитить президента. Они, конечно, квалифицирован, чтобы защитить свою сестру." **_(__I __live __on __a __military __base__. __I am surrounded by soldiers qualified to protect the president. They are certainly qualified to protect my sister.)_**

"Вы хотите, чтобы она в окружении странных людей?" **_(__You __want __her __to __be __surrounded __by __strange __men__?)_**

"Эти люди, как моя большая семья, и достаточно скоро они будут походить дяди к ней. Мы очень сдержанный и важный правительство группы. Мы не просто позволить любой идиот работать на нас.Они проверены и проверены в установленном порядке. Они обучены большей степени, чем любой другой отрасли военных." ** _(These men are like my extended family and soon enough they would seem like uncles to her. We're a very discreet and important government group. We don't just let any idiot work for us. They are checked and checked routinely. They are trained more so than any other branch of the military.)_**

He was losing this battle and he knew it. I had to be careful. I had to actually have a personality around Igor. I needed to come off as a caring sister, not a cold bitch (which is what normally happens when I start thinking rationally).

"ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПАПА!" **_(__PLEASE__DAD__!) _**Aly begged.

"Я думаю, это отличная идея." **_(I think it's a great idea.) _**My mom said.

"Прекрасно." **_(__Fine__.) _**He huffed.

I held back my smirk. "Я рад, что вы согласились на это." **_(I'm glad you agreed to this.) _**I said.

"Когда ей нужно уйти?" **_(__When __does __she __need __to __leave__?) _**My mom asked.

"Скорее, тем лучше она может лететь домой со мной, но я должен вернуться в течение недели." **_(The sooner the better she can fly home with me, but I have to return within the week.) _**I said.

"Неделю?" **_(__A __week__?)_**

"Я могу на самом деле там все сразу готовы получить ее в Америке сегодня. Мои коллеги все еще здесь." **_(I can actually get all the stuff ready to get her into America today . My __associates __are __still __here__.)_**

"Ваши сотрудники?" **_(__Your __associates__?)_**

"Моя группа является международным, хотя я работаю в Америке." **_(My group is international, even though I work in America.) _**I explained.

"Ой, я так горжусь тобой. Помню, когда я увидел тебя впервые. Все другие маленькие дети играли, и вырешали уравнения." **_(__Oh __I __am __so __proud __of __you__. __I remember when I saw you for the first time. All of the other little kids were playing and you were solving an equation.) _**My mom gushed. I laughed.

Я всегда был одаренным. **_(I've always been gifted.) _**I said. We finished eating and Igor went back to the living room. I pulled out my phone and called Lennox.

"Lennox here."

"She's good. I'm working on the passport thing, but you need to get her a visa fast." I said.

"You got it."

"Мы назад."** _(We are ago.)_**


	6. Six

**I don't own transformers. I do own my oc's.**

* * *

><p>I got off of the plane and walked into the busy airport. Aly was right behind me taking everything in. My muscles were stiff, and my joints needed to crack and pop. We walked over to luggage return and grabbed our bags. There was my one and Aly's three.<p>

"Куда мы пойдем дальше?" _**(Where do we go next?)**_ She asked me.

"Запомните эту мысль." _**(Hold that thought.)**_

I didn't care if people thought it was odd, I did a back bend and let out a sigh as I felt and heard the cracks and pops coming from my back. I felt a lot better. I stood back up and Aly scowled at me.

"Это было отвратительно." _**(That was disgusting.)**_ She said.

I shrugged and threw my duffel bag over my shoulder. I grabbed one of her bags and headed to pick up. Lennox was standing there with a sign that had our names in Russian. "Google translate?" I asked as we got closer.

"Yep. I didn't know your name means Katherine in English. "

"Yeah, because I don't like it. I like Yekaterina, and I understand that my name can be difficult and is relatively long, so I let you all call me Kat."

I threw my bag along with Aly's in Ironhide's bed. I got in the cab and Aly got in after me. "Hello Hide." I greeted him. I rubbed his dash.

"Hello." His gruff voice said through the radio. Aly was awkward beside me.

Lennox got in and put his hand on the steering wheel. Hide started driving and we were off to base.

Hide took the scenic route, and I pointed things out to Aly, like the white house and Washington monument. We made it there and through the gate. We stopped in front of the living quarters. I grabbed my bag. Aly grabbed one of hers and Lennox got the other two. We walked into the large building.

"Хорошо на этом этаже есть куча вещей, как икухня для тех из нас, которые не едят встоловой, комнаты REC и есть совместныеодин в автоботов 'ангар. Там на другие вещи,где-то здесь тоже, но по состоянию на сейчасэто не важно. Есть три комнаты здесь. Один из трех берется.Остальные номера наверху,который немым.Умные и более практичным, что нужно сделать было бы поместить все комнаты вниз по лестнице." _**(Alright on this floor there's a bunch of stuff, like a kitchen for those of us who don't eat in the mess hall, a rec room and there is a joint one in the Autobots' hangar. There's other stuff around here too, but as of right now it's not important. There are three rooms down here. One of the three is taken. The rest of the rooms are upstairs, which is dumb. The smart and more practical thing to do would be to put all of the rooms down stairs.)**_ We walked down the hall to the other side of the building and turned left. We walked down that hall until we reached the end by one of the exits. There was one door on both sides of the hall. I pointed to the one on the right. "Это будет вашей комнате, как только мыполучим дополнительную кровать для него. Вы будете иметь соседа по комнате. Ее зовутКимико. Она автоботов. Она претендента, который означает, что она выглядитчеловеком. Она очень дружелюбны. Вы, как она.Другая комната принадлежит мне, где вы будете жить на данный момент." _**(This will be your room once we get the extra bed for it. You'll have a roommate. Her name is Kimiko. She is an autobot. She's a pretender, which means she looks human. She's very friendly. You'll like her. The other room is mine, where you'll be staying for now.)**_ I pulled out my NEST ID and slid it through the scanner. The light turned green and the door clicked unlock.

"В самом деле?" _**(Really?)**_

"Мне нужна верхней безопасности надреза. Мойизобретений и прочее стоят воровство." _**(I need top notch security. My inventions and stuff are worth stealing.)**_

I opened the door and walked in. My room was big enough for two people (which most of the rooms held). I had gotten rid of the extra bed and set up a long desk. On one end were my laptop and other electronic devices. As you went down it became more of a work table for my small projects and ideas.

"You never stop do you?" Lennox asked.

"I have to in order to perform the basic functions for life such as eating and sleeping I have to stop." My bed was in the corner of the room and on the wall in front of it on a swiveling mount was my TV. Underneath that was my dresser. The wall that all of this was on, was the one side of my closet.

My walls were grey and my bedding was a mix of grey and silver. I set my bag down and looked at Aly who was looking at the things on my desk. Я не могу поверить, "чтодержал эту картину." _**(I can't believe you kept this picture.)**_ She said holding it up. It was us covered in dirt, grime and soot. My hair was singed and I had a few minor burns. Aly was just dirty and coughing. My desk was destroyed.

Lennox looked at it and laughed.

"I used to be a little bit like Wheeljack." I explained. "She encouraged me." I pointed to Aly. She looked up and raised an eye brow.

"That reminds me." Lennox said. He pulled out a small carefully wrapped gift. "Sarah wrapped it?"

"Yes. I'm not even going to lie. I can't wrap gifts for shit and had my wife do it. It's from Epps and I."

"Это от Леннокс и Эппс,которые вы встретите позже." _**(It's from Lennox and Epps, who you'll meet later.)**_ I said.

She nodded and opened it. It was a translator. She ripped open the box and pulled it out. I smirked. She pulled the little tab out that kept the battery from being drained. She typed quickly and turned it to Lennox. He laughed and took it from her using the reversed mode. "You're welcome." She read it.

I laughed. "Я программе некоторые другие вещи, в неепозже для вас." _**(I'll program some other things into it later for you.)**_ I said.

She gave me a wicked grin. "Это будет весело." _**(This is gonna be fun.)**_ She said.

"Хотите, чтобы навестить моюлабораторию?" _**(Wanna go see my lab?)**_

"ДА!" _**(YES!)**_

"Thanks Lennox." I said.

"No problem." He said walking off.

I threw my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my key card, before walking off with Aly. My lab wasn't far away from the living quarters. It was only a ten minute walk.

At the half way point a streak of red came flying past followed by a streak of yellow. "Идиоты." _**(Idiots.)**_ I grumbled. I stayed still there was the screeching of tires. The cars came speeding past again. The red Lamborghini spun around and screeched to a stop in front of us. "Покажите." _**(Show off.)**_

"Impressive." I said to the red car. "I take it you and your twin patrolled Italy." I said.

"Yeah. This is your sister?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Али это ударить в бок. Вы можете называть его сторон, хотя. Он брат Sunstreaker в."_**(Aly this is Sideswipe. You can call him Sides though. He's Sunstreaker's brother.)**_

"Ой." _**(Oh.)**_ She waved at the bot. "Разве он не был серебра?" _**(Wasn't he silver?)**_

"Он обновляется. Как и его брат, которыйускоряет вокруг там." _**(He upgraded. As did his brother, who is speeding around over there.)**_ I explained. She looked over at the yellow car. He was revving his engine impatiently.

"Where are you two going?" Sides asked.

"Medbay."

"Want a ride?" He asked popping the door open.

"You just want to show off." I said. I looked at Aly.

"Хотите прокатиться?" _**(Want a ride?)**_

She nodded and walked to the passenger's side and hopped in. I got in the driver's seat. "Please don't scare her." I said. The seatbelts clicked around us. "Sidesw-" I started to warn.

Needless to say he spun his tires and tore out of there. The one minute drive took twenty because he started speeding around and acting like a fool with Sunstreaker. I held on and watched Aly who was grinning and screaming. He spun to a stop in front of the open med bay doors. Just as he stopped he moved forwards then back as wrenches and other things came flying out of the med bay. One dinged his rear end, and then they stopped. We got out and I assessed the damage. It was a decent dent.

"I'll get it out." I told him patting the spot. He transformed. "Ratchet." He whined. The autobot in question came out of the med bay holding the WMD, wrench of mass destruction, menacingly. Sides had picked us up and was still holding Aly and I. She was sitting on his servo, and I was standing using one of his digits for support.

"Ratchet." I said. He noticed me standing there. He cycled his vents in a huff and put the wrench down.

"Это мед Ratchet в бухту и его ключ массового уничтожения. Я работаю с ним много моихпроектов. Он сварливый, но он на самом деле означает только, когда вы делаете его с ума." _**(That's Ratchet's med bay and his wrench of mass destruction. I work with him on a lot of my projects. He's grumpy, but he's only actually mean when you make him mad.)**_ I explained. I turned towards Sides.

"Now or later?" I asked him.

His optics dimmed as he listened to some one over his com link. He turned towards his brother. '_He said something through their bond._' I thought.

"Fragger." He said aloud. "Now." He told me.

"Я собираюсь исправить эту вмятинудействительно быстро." _**(I'm going to fix that dent real quick.)**_ I told Aly.

"Я понял. С несколько дней я провел с Санни, язнаю, что он, вероятно, втирая его в лицевой стороне, что его работа краски является совершенным. Он очень мелкий". _**( I figured. From the few days I spent with Sunny, I know he's probably rubbing it in Side's face that his paint job is perfect. He's very shallow.)**_

"Alright, you know where to go." I said. He rolled into the med by. He set me down before hopping on one of the berths. He set Aly and I down. I slid down the later to go get what I needed. I heard the sound of metal clanking. "Slag it!" Sides said.

I turned and looked at Ratchet who stood there looking proud of himself. "RATCHET! If you hit him one more time I will dismantle you while you're in recharge!" I screamed at him. "You're only giving me more work to do!"

I walked into my lab and grabbed the stuff I needed. When the self regenerating metal the autobots were made of was turned into shavings fine as powder and mixed with an adhesive Wheeljack made you had a filler putty that bonded with the autobots own metal. It would transform and fit the part needed. It also changed color meaning I didn't have to paint it. Some things were just too much for the putty to handle though, like the dents the wreckers had.

I slipped on a pair of rubber gloves and the can made especially for Sides and walked back out.

Jolt was watching Ratchet work on Bee's vocal processors. He said he almost had them working that it would just take time for the new parts to work because the metal had to grown and attached to it.

"Jolt." I called.

"What?"

"Can you give me a lift?" I asked. He stuck his hand down. "And do not zap me." I said. He set me down on the berth. "Thanks." I said.

I walked over to Sides and pulled out a glob of the putty.

"What the slag is that?" He asked.

Since his chest armor was the back end of his alt form, I needed him to hold me up there.

"It works. Trust me. I used it on Ironhide and Bumblebee." I said. "Now lift me up."

He lifted me up and I smoothed the putty over the dent filling it in and making sure it wasn't noticeable. I turned my attention to the one on his helm. He lifted me up and I filled it in as well. The putty didn't do anything until it was activated.

_**(Aly hand up and don't let your skin touch the berth.)**_ I said to my sister who was playing one of those word games on her translator.

"Jolt, activate it." I said to the bot. He shocked Sides.

The metal putty merged with the existing metal. The fix was seamless. I looked up at Sides, proud of my work.

"Now you can go. If you get dented again this week like that I am going to have Jolt really give you a shock." I warned. He hopped off of the berth and rolled out of the med bay sending a 'thank you' at me. I motioned for Aly to follow me. I climbed down the ladder, while she put one foot on either side of it and slid down. We walked through the med bay and into my lab.

"О, Боже мой!" _**(Oh my god!)**_ She said. "Это удивительно!" _**(This is amazing.)**_ She looked around her.

I technically shared the lab with Wheeljack, but we were still working on repairing him along with the others, so that they could be revived with the matrix. Even before then though the lab was mine the other hangar of our lab was his. Mine was never subjected to explosions, fires, chemical scares, or infestations of suspicious moving substances. Mine was subjected to swearing and temper tantrums.

"Почему существует стек мусорные баки в углу?" _**(Why is there a stack of garbage cans in the corner?)**_ She asked.

Это первое, что я перерыв, когда я бросаюнужным ." _**(It's the first thing I break when I throw a fit.)**_ I explained.

"Имеет смысл." _**(Makes sense.)**_

"Как вы попали в этом?" _**(How did you get involved in this?)**_ She asked.

"Я оказался в нужном месте в нужное время." _**(I happened to be at the right place at the right time.)**_

"Как давно вы это делаете?" _**(How long have you been doing this?)**_

"Так как мне было шестнадцать." _**(Since I was sixteen.)**_

"Почему вы приехали в Америку?" _**(Why did you come to America?)**_

"Возможность." _**(Opportunity.)**_

"В смысле?" _**(Meaning?)**_

"Может быть, однажды я объясню это." _**(Maybe one day I'll explain it.)**_ I said. I let her meander around and went over to my microscope. I sat down and looked at the nanochip in the microscope. I carefully worked on it for a few minutes. I looked back at Aly was sitting on a chair watching me. I stopped and looked at her.

"Продолжайте работать." _**(Keep working.)**_ She said.

I turned back to the microscope. I kept messing with the data receptors on the nano chip. "Это еще она будет закончена будет частьюоколо десяти чипы Nano, которые в совокупности создадут Форме голограммы для каждого из автоботов." _**(This once it's finished will be part of around ten nano chips that together will create a holoforms for each of the autobots.)**_

Форме голограммы? _**(A holoform?)**_

"Это человеческое тело автоботов может контролировать." _**(It's a human body the autobots can control.)**_

"Зачем?" _**(What for?)**_

"Они могут использовать это, чтобы бытьбольше в контакте с нами людей." _**(They can use it to be more in touch with us humans.)**_

"Я вижу". _**(I see.)**_ She said.

"Что вы думаете?" _**(What are you thinking about?)**_ I asked her. I lifted my head from the microscope finished with the chip.

"Ничего." _**(Nothing.)**_

"Давай что-нибудь поесть." _**(Let's go get something to eat.)**_ I said. I got up and we walked to the mess hall. We sat down with Epps and a few of the other soldiers. Kimiko came over and met Aly. It helped a lot considering they were roommates.

We got back to my room and changed into our pajamas. I got Aly set up on the floor and crawled into my bed. "Спокойной ночи." _**(Good night)**_ Aly said.\

"Ночь." _**(Night.)**_ I replied.


	7. Seven

**Hello my readers. My updates are going to be coming slower. The main reason for this is cause I write in a notebook in school and I hate copying it on to my laptop. Other than that I really don't have anything other to say than that yinz should review.**

* * *

><p>I awoke without opening my eyes. Without looking I knew it was early in the morning, too early for it to be reasonable to wake up. I opened my eyes and stared up at me ceiling. The light from the moon was pouring in my window. I closed my eyes and started to count backwards by threes from three hundred.<p>

Once I reached negative three hundred, I sighed and sat up. I looked down at the floor where Aly was asleep snoring lightly from the floor. I turned and put my feet on the floor. I stood up and grabbed a pair of cargo shorts from my dresser and a black tank top. I walked into the bathroom. I ran a brush through my hair and put it up in a ponytail. I wrote Aly a note. I placed it on the floor next to her. I walked out of my room. I stepped into the cool DC air.

It was spring so lit was pretty chilly. It wasn't far to my lab though. I had only been outside for a few minutes when I saw headlights. I just kept going. The car pulled up next to me. It wasn't Optimus, Ratchet, or Ironhide, whose rumbling engines give them away. This engine was clean, designed for speed and efficiency. The car pulled up behind me. I heard him transform and he rolled in front of me.

I looked up at the large red mech. "What do you want?"

"Shouldn't you be recharging?"

"Yes." I answered. "As should you."

"Yes, but us mechs can go much longer without recharge than you squishies."

"You understand that there is a technical term for my race correct?"

"Yes."

"Then use it." I snapped.

"Listen fleshy-"

"No, you listen mech. I do not care that you have the capability to kill me in an instant. I will not hesitate to dismantle you and you brother and out all of your parts in all of the wrong places. I've done it to the other twins and I can do it to you as well." I warned.

He backed off. He didn't leave though. Instead he picked me up and started rolling to my lab. I leaned against one of his digits. He didn't speed instead went rather slowly, before setting me down in front of the door. I looked up at him. "Thank you. I couldn't have exactly enjoyed having a human in your servo."

I unlocked the door and walked into my lab as the bot transformed and drove away. I sat down at my desk and began work on yet another micro chip. I saw a flash and heard a groan. I stood from my spot and walked through the door that connected my lab to Ratchet's medbay.

On one of the berths in the corner used for bots, who were in long term stasis one f the multiple bots there awaking. The sedative Ratchet had been administering wasn't even an actual sedative. I created a code that Ratchet used that wouldn't allow a bot to come out of stasis until it was completely repaired and functional.

"Good Primus. Where the frag am I? I had never actually met the mech on the berth. He had died before I had a chance to. Ratchet and I had made the most repairs we could once the autobots retrieved their fallen comrade from the burial site they had for him. I had gone with a few others when the anniversary of his death rolled around. Optimus revived him with the matrix and then we had out him on lockdown. He had only been in stasis for a few weeks, but there were months of repairs. He was on an energon drip.

I wheeled the steps over to the side of the berth and climbed up. I checked the motoring equipment on the bot. He has quite a few dings and dents, and his visor was cracked. He looked at me.

"What's your designation?" I asked testing his processors.

"Jazz."

I smiled welcome back Jazz. "Welcome back Jazz. Let me go get Ratchet." I started to climb back down.

"Ayo femme?"

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Yekaterina, but mostly everyone calls me Kat. I work with you and the rest of the autobots."

"What about the decepticreeps?"

"I don't want to over load your processors. The last thing we need is for you to glitch, but they have been defeated. There are only a few who are still trying to avenge the loss of their leader. No I have to get Ratchet. He won't hesitate to hit me with a wrench, even if I am human."

"Ah ."

I hit the floor and I walked to the autobot hangar Ratchet shared with Jolt. I walked in through the human door. I sighed. It was one of the very few imps we could get Ratchet to recharge at a proper hour and I had to wake him up. I walked over to his recharge berth. I wheeled the secondary set of steps over and climbed up. The other side of the berth was obscured by Ratchet's recharging form. It wasn't until I got up there did I see the yellow and red mechs, who were putting autobot sized Hello Kitty bandages all over the wrench wielder.

"They looked at me caught. I rolled my eyes at the two. I know they could see perfectly well in the dark, so I signed for them to adjust their audio processors. I whispered. "I am going to kill you two. Then I'm going to use your parts to build a whole shit ton of little pretender bots, who once activated will run around flaunting their human forms." I whispered harshly.

"See Jazz woke up and I need Ratchet, but because of the shit you pulled, I'm not waking up. I don't need him to be cranky because he was woken up from recharge and I really don't need him cranky because you covered in bandages with a white Japanese cartoon cat. So to make up to me, you're going to wake up Jolt."

"Streaker looked defiant and I knew Sides agreed with him."

"It's either that or tomorrow when Ratchet wakes up, I'll tell him how the only two beings who were awake were the twins."

Sides caved first, Sunny followed soon afterwards. I stood by the door careful not to touch anything metal.

Jolt had a tendency to lash out when he was woken up. Where ever he was before he came to earth was constantly under attack.

They cautiously approach the assistant medi bot and tried to wake him using the sounds of their voices. Finally Sunny reached out and nudged him. It didn't work so Sides nudged a bit harder. The cobalt mech shot up and sent a shock out. It traveled through the floor and up the large metal berthed that held Ratchet. Ratchet came out of recharge and the twins went to run for it. I dove out of the way as they rolled past.

I stood up and dusted myself off. Ratchet's angry stare came to me. "I just told them to wake Jolt up because I didn't want to deal with your anger. The twin put all of the band aids on not me." I said.

"Is there a reason that you have disturbed us?"

"Yes. Jazz has woken up."

"Are you sure?"

"I had a conversation with him. I am sure."

"Then let's go." He urged. He picked me up and hurried over to the medbay. Jazz was sitting up, his back against the wall.

"Doc, what's crackin? And Jolt, it's good to see you man."

"It's good to see you too Jazz." Jolt said.

"Jazz, you have woken up earlier than expected. I see you have met Kat. She is an assistant medic, inventor and researcher."

"And a computer genius. Her skills are almost up to Cybertronian levels." Jolt added.

"And I'm only twenty." I boasted.

"I'm impressed. Now Doc, well Docs, tell me what's wrong with me."

"What do you remember?" Ratchet asked.

"We were in the city and I took on Megatron after that it's blank."

"You took on Megatron and he ripped you in half." Ratchet explained. "Your death was instantaneous. Now hold still, while I scan you. Jolt carefully shock him to stimulate his systems. I watched as Ratchet scanned. Eventually his systems checked out, and he was free to go. I was set down to head back to my lab. "Jazz, if you come with me we can outfit you with a few more advancements."

"We can show you to your quarters later. It's very rare that she is so pleasant."

I flipped him off.

"And then it's gone." He said.

"Jazz go around, and I'll open up the door for you." I told the mech. I walked through the door. I made my way to the other end of my lab an opened up the large garage door. Jazz drove and transformed.

"Nice digs." He said.

I smirked. I grabbed a file and a plastic cup. I walked over to the corner near my stock pile of trash cans and grabbed the rolling stairs. , and moved the over to the large berth that took up the middle of my lab. He sat down.

I got the shavings and mixed them with a few drops of the gunmetal grey paint we had specifically for when he was brought back from the well of sparks. I then mixed in the thick adhesive. Filled in most of his dents and called Jolt in to activate it. Afterwards, I fixed his crack visor and installed his new com link. He looked good as new. By then it was around nine in the morning.

I stretched. I slowly bent backwards until my head was on the ground, parallel to my feet. There were several satisfying pops.

"You're going to mess up your back if you keep popping it like that." Ratchet said.

"Get out of my lab." I grumbled.

"Jazz, how do you feel?"

"Brand new. Thanks to the femme."

"I see Kat has done a satisfactory job installing the new com link and fixing your visor."

I nodded up at the medic.

"You're sister is in the dining hall. I suggest you go there and get some nourishment, then sleep. The hour at which you woke up was neither normal nor healthy, if you wish to continue functioning normally." I knew he was scanning me.

Ignoring his scanners on me, I walked out of my lab to the mess hall, where Aly was sitting with Lennox and Epps. They were talking via translator. Epps was in a fit of hysterical laughter and upon seeing me Lennox was trying to hide his amusement.

"School fire?" I asked.

"Yes!" Lennox started laughing. "Oh I can't wait to tell everyone." He said.

"Lennox I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're wife gave me excellent blackmail material." I said. I pulled out my phone and showed him the picture of him standing by a pool in a pair of brightly colored abnormally short shorts.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I'll make a virus, hack into every network known to man and watch it spread. People won't be able to get away from it." I said.

"Fine I won't say a damn thing about how you set a desk on fire in the chem lab of your school." He said the last part loudly so other around us would here.

In an equally loud voice I spoke. "And I won't say anything at all about the picture of you in a brightly colored European man thong." I said. Aly looked at me curiously and I translated. She started to laugh hysterically. I then smacked her upside the head.

She started grumbling about how it wasn't her fault I set the school on fire. I smacked her upside the head again. She punched me in the arm. Any other day this would've ended up in her and I wrestling on the floor, but I was too tired. I got a sandwich and walked back over to the table. I picked at it before walking back to my lab. I went back to work on the nano chips for the holoroforms. I was making six, so if one failed, the other ones would still be able to be tested on. I had five sets done. I had to start the sixth so Ratchet and I were going to try testing them some time that week. It was a long and complicated process, getting things to send signals on the right frequencies, but it would be worth it. I had no clue how we were going to get them on a few of the less than willing bots.

Yes Optimus believed that everyone had a choice, but it was illogical for any bot to lack a device that had the potential to be of great use. Ratchet, Jolt and I would probably end up using a lot of different sedatives and swearing to get them all done.

I had been working for hours, when there was a knock on the large metal garage door. I kept it closed to keep bugs, the warm summer air, and mechs that made me angry.

Since the knocked and didn't screamed, bang, and/or shoot the door, I knew it was a mech that I could tolerate. I walked over and pressed the button. The door began to rise revealing Ironhide, who was looking somewhat irritated. That was nothing new though.

"How can I help you?" I asked.

"Ratchet believes the dumb aft twins will be coming out of stasis lock soon. I have to prepare their new weapons."

"I can already sense the battle. The arrogant twins verse the twins of idiocy."

"Well I vote for neither cause if I have to help Ratchet repair them I'm going to be mad. I could be making more progress on other more relevant things.

"I could be polishing my cannons right now. I really don't feel like being dismantled and having my parts welded everywhere on the base." He said.

I laughed. "So what exactly do you want help or ammunition?"

"Both and I need you twp help me with Sides."

"What happened to Sides?"

"He's in an extremely foul mood today."

"And?"

"He and Sunstreaker got into a little scuffle, nothing major. They do it all of the time, but Sides has managed to jam his left energon sword into his wrist. I can't get it to power down and Ratchet can't get it do detach. Plus you're probably the only person besides Sunny who he won't flip out on."

I sighed. "Give me a moment." I grabbed a few things and walked through the door, where I saw Sides sitting on a berth, Ratchet yelling at him with a wrench in hand, jolt was looking on nervously from the other side of the medbay. Sunny was beside Sides, looking just as defiant as his crimson brother. Hide walked in with a scowl on his face plates. I waved Jolt over. He picked me up and set me down on the birth near sides. Now it was just an autobot screaming match. Nothing was getting done and I tried to speak up. I had made a small device that would amplify my screech making it high enough to mess with an autobots processor causing them to become momentarily stunned. I put in ear plugs and waved at Jolt to turn off his audio receptors.

I screamed into the device and all of the yelling bots shut up and held still in a daze. Jolt walked over and shocked Hide and Ratch back to normal. They glared at me. "If you all would quit screaming at each other for a few moments why might be able to figure out what's going on with his energon sword and the he and Sunstreaker can be on their way, Hide you can go back to your arms room and shooting range, and Ratchet, we will all get out of your medbay." I explained knowing that's what everyone wanted. "Now Ratch pick me up, because Jolt needs to shock them and if he does now it'll transfer into me."

He picked me up. Jolt gave the twins a shock and they both gave me solid glares. They didn't faze me in the least bit. "Now if we can all act rationally we might be able to figure out the issue."

"We already know the fragging issue." Sides growled.

"Fine I meant will figure out how to fix the fragging issue." I snapped. My short temper was beginning to show itself. That was never pretty.

"Streaker said something in Cybertronian and the wrench went flying. It hit him in the face and he let out a growl, brandishing his own energon swords. Sides snarled, feeling his brother's anger and Hide backed up Ratch who had his saw blade out. I waved at Jolt again and screamed. I changed the frequency on the amplifier causing them four bots to lock up. I signed for jolt that it was safe. "Do you think that you and I can figure this out without them?"

"I think so. If not we can always bring one back." He said.

"Okay. So I am going to think out loud, tell me if you agree and what you're thinking. Ironhide told me that energon swords work because, when energon is heated, it can bond with metal making it super heated. The energon became heated whenever a bot wants to battle. A chemical reaction causes the energon to heat up."

"Yes. There isn't really a way to say the name of the chemical in English, and you'll be incapable of saying it in Cybertronian, so let's just call it 'Chemical C'."

"Alright so I'm assuming Chemical C is produced at the wrist so that it goes to the sword and doesn't super heat the rest of the mech."

"No. The sword has a slightly different property than the rest of the mech. Only the sword will super heat. So chemical C is floating in a mech's energon lines at all times?"

"Yes. When a mech goes into battle the line that goes into the sword opens up."

"So Sides' line won't close?"

"Yes."

"Then can we just clamp off the line to stop the heat?"

"Actually we can."

"Good because his hand is about three foot away from touching and melting the berth."

"I need to pull him out of this lock, so you should move over there."

I stood against the wall at the edge of the berth. He pulled Sides out of the lock using his electric abilities to send signals to wake him up, so to speak.

"What the pit?"

"I think we can fix your sword, but you need to work with us, and quit fighting us." I said. '

It took a minute and his optics dimmed in defeat. "Fine." He said.

I smirked and Jolt came around the other side to clamp the line. "Turn off your pain receptors." Jolt instructed.

Sides did as he was told and removed the silver armor from his arm, revealing the protoform underneath. Jolt then moved over a few wires until he found a thick bright blue cable. Jolt grabbed a clamp and handed it to me. Jolt pinched the cable and I put the clamp in place. I got it tightened enough so that it would stay and Jolt completely clamped it. Slowly his energon sword faded to its dull silver color.

It was no longer hot. "Bring your wrist over here." I said. I hopped up on his thigh.

"Can you unlock Sunny? I don't like feeling him locked, makes it harder to move." He said.

"Jolt-"

"I'm going." He said.

I started to look at Sides' wrist. "How did you do this?"

"I was fighting with Sunny and he slammed my sword into the ground and it jammed up." He said.

Sunny was unlocked and glared down at me. "What are you doing squishy?" He snapped. He was about to say more, but shut his mouth like had had messed up.

"Fixing your brother's wrist." I answered sharply.

I looked in at it and saw that both of the metal rods that held his swords in place were bent and wouldn't slide in enough for his blade to come off. "I need a blow torch and a hammer."

"_For what?_" Sunstreaker asked, using the radio.

"To straighten out the rod that's bent. Once it's straightened, we can get his blade off and fix what we think in the problem. Once we get that repaired, we can unclamp the line and he can have his blade back." I explained. Sides seemed okay with this Streaker on the other hand not so much. He ignored me and turned to Jolt.

"What the Human says is correct. I trust her judgment." He said

"Why would you trust a squishy? They are nowhere near qualifie-" Streaker started ranting to Jolt, who looked a lot less than entertained. He sent a human medic to grab my tools. "Ratchet trusts her."

"Hatchet is fragging insane!"

'_You are so going to get a wrench for that later._' I thought.

"I trust her." Sides spoke up.

"You what? She's a squishy."

"I trust her. She's my charge. If I can't trust her how can she trust me?"

"Charge?"'  
>"I am her guardian Sunny and if you don't like it oh well." He said. I was handed my blow torch and hammer. I carefully torched the rods, careful not to get anything else. Once I got it hot enough, I had Jolt push of the sword to try and straighten them out. It worked for the most part. I heated up the each side of the rod and pounded them out with the hammer until they were almost perfectly straight. I pressed the button on the side of his wrist. The blade slid out no problem. It hit the floor with a clang and Sunny who had been quiet since Sides had admitted to being my guardian, picked it up. "I'll go polish it up." He said. He hit the button on his other wrist and took his other sword.<p>

I rooted around in Side's wrist until I found the line that led into the sword. Jolt took over there repairing the broken valve that released energon into the blade. As soon as that was finished, Sunny came back in with Sides' swords. He attached them and the retracted back up into his arm. I smiled at our work. He tested them out and everything was in perfect order. Jolt began to unlock hide and Ratchet. They glared at me.

"If I hadn't locked you two up, I would've never been able to repair Sides." I said.

"You repaired him?"

"Jolt and I did. Now if you excuse me I have to go find my sister."

"She's right here." Kimiko said. Aly was beside her with her translator in her pocket. I slid down the ladder and walked towards the door to my lab gesturing for the pretender and Aly to follow. Sunny and Sides, glared at the Japanese looking bot.

They never respected her since she disguised herself as a human. Sides was nicer to her than Sunny, but neither actually liked her, and to be honest she didn't like them either. There were multiple times that I could recall where she would rant about the twins, calling them 'pompous afts' and 'narrow minded fragged mother boards'.

They followed me and I began to work on Aly's translator. I put in more languages, made it speak, added swear words and a little bit of Cybertronian. It took long enough that by the time I was finished, I was dead tired. I put my head down on my desk too tired to move. "You're going to mess up your back if you stay like that." Kim said to me.

"I know."

"You should move."

"I know."

"You don't want to?"

"I'm just working up the will to move." I said.

"Here." Kim picked me up and began to carry me back to my quarters. Sides pulled up in front of us and I was set on the passenger's seat. Aly got in the driver's seat. I was asleep before we got to the living quarters.


End file.
